tdiseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kate4TDWT
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rules Page/@comment-TDobsessed88-20100910194903/@comment-Kate4TDWT-20100910195237 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 20:39, September 10, 2010 THanks!! GREAT KATE! THANKS! YOU ARE SO BECOMING AN ADMIN!!! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 11:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOSH!!! SORRY I was doing the other ones and I did that quickly and I didn't realise XD sorry I'm changing it right now!!! SORRY!!TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) no, it's okay, you're my best friend on the wiki... TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Jamie's Audition Interview Well, Jamie, right? Okay, tell us a bit about you... A fault and a virtue of yours... Jamie: '''A fault? Well first of all because of my sister I have a bit of an obssession with winning. But that makes me determand! And THAT'S my vurtue! Why did you sign-up? '''Jamie: '''Well my sister is SO good at everything EXCEPT desgining clothes which is my talent so... Do you think you can win? Why/why not? '''Jamie: '''Clothes are my pasion! My life! I've made SO many. I've shoped for SO many! Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Jamie: '''Is my sister in this compatition? That's all! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 13:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, however I'm gonna need an IRC for people to talk and see their interactions... And remember... I see ALL the things that happen here TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll see... and... WHAT THE HECK IS CHATANGO??!! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! That's such a nice compliment! You're cool too! I've seen you on the TDI Wiki! You're user page is so awesome! We're both Noah fan girls! I'm Barbie!! Nothing's really new. What about you? I'm Barbie!! I'm not interesting either!I'm Barbie!! Maybe I can ask Dallas if you can join our alliance! I'm Barbie!! Hey!! Hey Jamie! I don't know you very well, but if we start an alliance together, we could take down this competition!! Come on, me, you, and Barbie!! Please!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Girls are meant for fashion, so we gotta take down them boys, especially my bro!! He has to go down!! He has an alliance with the boys, and I know hes trying to eliminate me!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I know! You're really nice and Katina's a... word I can't say! I'm Barbie!! So who ,other than Katina, do you want gone?I'm Barbie!! OK. I got rid of it? But what about er.. that person? He's nice!I'm Barbie!! Listen Katina, I know Monica was mean to you, but please join an alliance with me so that when she's out, we'll have the last laugh!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I understand...I just thought you would because she was really mean to you!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Gasp! Just like Gwen was!!!!! You're right! Heather Lindsay Gwen Duncan and I had one then she tricked me!!!I'm Barbie!! Thanks! I'm so glad to have a BFF like you!*hugs*I'm Barbie!! !! I will as long as i'm 100% sure Stefano is not like Chris who would show who you voted for! If he does show who we voted for i'd be as dead as Katina's new look! I'm Barbie!! Hmmmm... I didn't think of that... Why don't you satrt searching for some songs? You're an admin, right? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 21:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG is usher's song? Stronger is Britney Spears' song? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) JAMIE TALK PAGE!!! TALK TO JAMIE HERE!!!! TALK TO JAMIE HERE!!! JAMIE HERE! NO WHERE ELSE!!! JAMIE HERE! Talk to Jamie here: Ok, first we vote off Johnny. Deal? Please!!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry!Jamie, I'll vote with our girl alliance this week and Dallas' alliance next week! So who are we booting?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Jamie can I talk to you please?.Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Well I want to know why you don't like Dallas.Please. (besides that he's shady which you've told me before).Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Well I'll be careful. Thanks Jamie!(hugs)Barbie is in it to win it! Why shouldn't I go alone with him into a boys' bedroom? Although I kinda think I may know why... (the words alone with him in a boys' bedroom makes me worry) Barbie is in it to win it!! Ok. Thanks Jamie! (hugs)Barbie is in it to win it!! Barbie:Nothing...I'm just shocked and sad.Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Dallas told me that you kissed him in the boys' bedroom!Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:He said that you're using me.Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Well I do still trust you so we're still BFFs. *hugs*Barbie is in it to win it! yes, Jamie... tell me Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Who wouldn't want kiss you? (moves even closer and takes her hand) You're beautiful, smart and hard to get... I'm sorry, those facts on a girl drive me crazy... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (Moves even closer!!) I don't like her anymore, I'm breaking up with her tomorrow, she only wanted my advantage, and anyway she was going to break up wth me Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's obviously you (kisses her) Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (smiles and thinks: I can't wait to break up with that stupid girl) Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *texting her* Stefano: I already broke up with her, waiting a reaction. If nothing happens soon, I'm going back to the hall Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Barbie: *txting* Well when I was fifteen I was overweight and brace-faced. Um.. I have a teddy bear, and I'm afraid of bees and clowns. Also I have asthma. Is that enough secrets? Barbie is winning for Dallas and Jamie!! Barbie:*txting* Sorry no secrets about Marcy.Barbie is winning for Dallas and Jamie!! Barbie:*txting* No problem!Barbie is winning for Dallas and Jamie!! KATINA HERE! KATINA IS OVER HERE!!! TALK TO KATINA OVER HERE!!! NO WHERE ELSE!!! KATINA IS HERE! Talk to Katina here: Can you please vote off Johnny??? PLEASEE!!!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ELIMINATION TO THE RUNWAY NOW TELL OTHERS -- Runway Runway time!-User:Dallas1185 Hey... I have a little problem... Dylan is taking control of EVERYTHING he is starting to make pages for something that still isn't sure to be, he asks people to leave the images on HIS user page... GOSH HE'S NOT AN ADMIN!!! there has to be a way to stop him!! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah, if I knew how to... I think I know... Oh it's cool I hope we can be friends too *smiles and hugs* and oh telll her I love her!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Videos well, first remove that video. then click on the icon that says add a video, it's along the add image and add gallery buttons. then in the bar put the URL to the video from youtube or other site. I recommend you on youtube searching the song with artis and search for the VEVO video. These have better quality Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey, sorry for being sometimes mean being Stefano, it's just his character, and sometimes I feel really bad being mean. If Stefano makes it through the next challenge, I'm going to give him to the winner... I think... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah, it could be... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) look what i did when i was bored I had nothing else to do so i was like why dont i recolor Jamie IDK why i am showing you LOL! TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 03:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL I don't like Jamie, but I'll sure like you! Thanks for the welcome! AmyGirl120 16:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Sure! If you know how to, do it! < P < Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 16:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) XD like it?? ^ ^ Well, I did something. I'm creating an extra account to test it Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 17:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) well, it's somerthing like this http://tdiseriesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WelcomeTryOut could you send me the code for your signature? I want to add it to the welcome message Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 18:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RUNWAY! SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE IT!!! WE'RE DOIN IT NOWStefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ;D You're now officialy an Admin.! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Hey, can ou please join my roleplay on my wiki??? Its located here! Runway Time!!! It's time for the runway!!! Barbie misses Dallas! :( Talking to Jamie Stefano. *crying* no! wait! I have to talk first... I love you, but you and Noah make such a cute couple, that I don't want to break it... I really love you, and don't want to do this, but I think we must... BREAK UP!!! I lvoed the kissing, the garden... I love YOU... I'll be here for you always, as a friend, and when you're available, if you are sometime... call me... *leaves* I love you... *leaves crying* Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Stefano: but.. whate were you going to say me? Stefano: *grabs her* no! Tell me! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't... i want to be with you... not with marcy... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not... a ladies man... *sees her leaving* I'm not... I love you... *sits and cries* Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) HOW'D you get voted off! i didnt vote for you no one did! I voted Marcy!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Uggghh Jonny shouda went!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *gasp* your not rooting for me ! I never never ever voted for you!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) YAY! i think all of the eliminated contestants want me to win!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I didn't vote for Jamie last challenge! Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( I'm sorry about that...Barbie was trying to avenge Dallas' elimination...I'm probably going to leave today!Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( Thanks Jamie! I will win! For Jamie and Dallas!! I stapled a flipper to my back!! I'm not losing!!!Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( Hi! sorry bout your elimination :( well, there's still total drama fashionista right? Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL You're going to appear in the pre-finale show!!!!! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll try Marcy: I just know it's me though guys the only way I'm safe is if I get invincibility! *tears rolling down her face*.-User:Dallas1185 *actual smile* Marcy: *actually smiles* Thanx guys that means alot.-User:Dallas1185 I WON"T Marcy: Don't worry I won't let you down guys! *stops for a second* what am I doing? *shakes it off and walks away still smiling*.-User:Dallas1185 I love it!! It's better than my version!! :D Barbie is winning for Dallas and Jamie!! Is it ok if I change my version to yours? I promise to give you credit! Barbie is winning for Dallas and Jamie!! Total Drama Stars Hi, Kate4TDWT, your 2 new characters for Total Drama Stars are Kate and Ian TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Is that everything was confusing, and then Numbuh3 and Barbiegirlvolcano did characters and left other two when I exaclty said that YOU MUST CHOOSE TWO OF THE ONES I POSTED AND THEN, IF YOU WANT, ADD ANOTHER ONE. Sorry, wasn't for you. Also I wanted everyone to have a male and a female. Sorry again! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ; ) TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 23:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. just asking... did you notice that Barbie's characters are always smart, an edit of Lindsay, have the same personality and are called Barbie. but are different people? Just saying... TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 19:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I know right? She's always the HOT smart girl... as if that was real... pretty, yes, hot? NO... do your character hot and smart , even though her's is like that... I think I'm not accepting that with her on my next roleplay TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 19:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you forgot some things. Here is the FULL list: *THE NICE GIRL *THE ANTAGONIST AND MEAN *THE COPY-QUOTES *THE HOT GIRL *THE SMART GIRL *EVERYTHING!!!!! '''IT IS SIMPLY ANNOYING TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sure! I totally forgot that !!!!! it's so annoying "Oh, my daddy!!!" You cannot be always Chris' daughter!!! HOW MANY DAUGHTERS CAN CHRIS HAVE!!!! I think that, according to Barbie, more than ten... TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not letting more "Barbies" in. And for copying quotes I mean saying this that other TD characters said before. Barbie said once: "One by on they'll al go down Just you wait!" 1. She copyied that from Alejandor and Heather, respectively 2. That doesn't even sound good! That's what I mean TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I know you didn't copy the nome from me, you wouldn't, and mine is Jhoanna. Is a good character... Herman can't stand her LOL TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Good! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure You wanted to talk to me about it? Barbiegirlvolcano Well it's that some of my friends lied to me and betrayed me for no reason at all! And my family is going through some things right now. I won't be very active for a while. Barbiegirlvolcano Yeah, I'm ok. I'm normally depressed anyways. Barbiegirlvolcano Thanks!You're really, really nice! But, I feel like I'm like a social outcast. No one really wants to talk to me much except my close friends who are misunderstood too. Barbiegirlvolcano You actually did that? Wow! I wish I could do that to a guy I hate but my school has cameras EVERYWHERE!!!Barbiegirlvolcano Jersey Shore? I've never seen it but I'm trying to watch it sometime. I heard it's a good show.Barbiegirlvolcano ... yes... I apologized... but told her just th truth, and I'm quitting for the adminship. After what I've done, I don't think I deserve it... TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 12:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah.. she says she forgives us TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Dear Miss Jamie: The Total Drama Designers staff chose you, plus four more people to compete in the second season of our reality show. You were stuck to this, but you signed the contract, so you MUST come. We'll see you soon, Chris Mclean